Battlefront
by introvirtued
Summary: The world fell into shambles after WWIII. Nations rise up from the ashes of the past, and instead of making peace they fight. Adam, Bree & Chase are tasked by their nations Government to train a new group of Bionics to fight in the war. They find themselves getting attached to those people, but with the end of the war drawing closer, the stakes are getting higher. Who will survive?
1. Prologue: We're (Not) Normal

**Title: Battlefront**

 **Summary:** **The world fell into shambles after WWIII. Nations rise up from the ashes of the past, and instead of making peace they fight. Adam, Bree & Chase are tasked by their nations Government to train a new group of Bionics to fight in the war. They find themselves getting attached to those people, but with the end of the war drawing closer, the stakes are getting higher. Who will survive?**

 **Battlefront is a Sci-fi/Suspense fanfiction, but it** **also falls under the categories of: Action, Family, Adventure, Tragedy, Romance, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, a small pinch of Horror and a generous amount of Humor. (But the humor will most likely be comic relief, a break from the tough and physically/mentally/emotionally scarring and/or challenging - for lack of better words: extremely horrendous and bloody stuff - that's gonna go down in this fanfiction. This is a _war_ fanfiction, after all. It's definitely not gonna be all sunshines and chocolate bars.)**

 **There will be mentions of other characters from different TV shows here and there. Feel free to leave a review when you see anyone you recognize.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, or anything associated with it (obviously). I only own my OC's, this plot, the weapons, the nations and their cultures, and whatever else you do not recognize.**

 **Also, for this stories' sake, Adam, Bree and Chase's names in the show are actually aliases in "Battlefront". In "Battlefront" their real names are Aaron Davenport (Adam Davenport's real name), Brianna Davenport (Bree Davenport's real name), and Chandler Davenport (Chase Davenport's real name). But they go by Adam, Bree, and Chase for reasons that will be explained later on in Battlefront as this story progresses. Also please note that Chase is _adopted_ , and knows about it.**

* * *

 **Full summary: In the year 2082, a deadly war - which is now simply known as and referred to The Destruction of the Past World War - was commencing between the five nations of the nation of Kaelen, the nation of Dexaraun, the nation of Roarauck, the nation of Zorth, and the nation of Juran. It took sixteen long years for the first wars to bring the end of the majority of life on Earth. Now the is year 3022, and still the nations continue to fight. They will continue to fight until the other nations falls to its knees in shambles, is completely obliterated, or surrenders to the others.**

 **Bionics - or Abnormals as they're most commonly called - are human beings with extraordinary supernatural abilities as a result of their genetics.**

 **Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport are Abnormals with extraordinary powers, and they have fought the war for as long as they can remember. Only now, they have to train a new group of many Abnormals who need their abilities and bodies to be sharpened and battle-ready, alongside their usual responsibilities.**

 **The gang quickly find themselves getting attached to those people, to some a lot more than others. But as the end of the war gets closer and closer, the stakes are getting higher and higher. With surviving day-to-day getting much more harder for the Abnormals, it's a dangerous game of chance. It'll be that much more likely that Adam, Bree and Chase will never get back to the people they've grown to care about. They don't know if they'll be able to get back to their nation in one solid piece, or at all.**

 **With change comes risk. How long does it take for the world to topple down? Who will survive?**

* * *

 **Attempted pronunciations of the nations Kaelen, Dexaraun, Roarauck, Zorth and Juran:**

 **Kaelen: Kay-lynn. (Kaelen used to be all of The United States of America, including Canada; but not Mexico.)**

 **Dexaraun: Dex-a-ra-ron. (Dexaraun used to be all of South America; including Mexico.)**

 **Roarauck: Roar-aye-rook. (Roarauck used to be all of Africa.)**

 **Zorth: Z-orth. It is pronounced like North, but with a Z. (Zorth used to be all of Europe and Asia.)**

 **Juran: Jur-rah-on. (Juran used to be all of Australia.)**

 **Rated T for the trigger warnings stated below.**

 **Tags/Warnings for Battlefront: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, abilities, war, blood and gore, violence, weapons (guns, knives, bombs etc.) child soldiers, murder, angst, fluff, auras, games, execution, grief/mourning, guilt, depression, kidnapping, self-hatred, panic attacks, AU storyline and legitimate reasons for OOC behavior, major and minor character death (flashbacks/past mentions/mentions of; as well as shown character death), military training, and implications/talks of mental health issues.**

 **The word "Abnormal" is just a fancier word for a Bionic Superhuman. "Normals" are the term for people without superpowers.**

 **Battlefront is an AU storyline. The characters in it, for legitimate reasons, are OOC. Although I do try my best to keep Adam, Bree, and Chase in character as much as possible.**

* * *

 **All characters (including those in flashbacks) look like they do in Season Four of "Lab Rats: Bionic Island".**

 **Also, Adam, Bree and Chase's powers have either been altered, removed completely, or are staying the same. (For example, Adam can control fire and he still has heat vision [among other new/different abilities- minus his super strength, his ability to blow powerful gusts of air from his mouth and his ability to breathe underwater; his new powers will gradually be explored and revealed as this story progresses], Bree does not have her super speed, or her invisibility, or her vocal manipulation, or her wall sticking ability, but instead she has the ability to read minds [among new/different/other abilities; her new powers will gradually be explored and revealed as this story progresses], and Chase still has his telekinesis/molecular kinesis [among other different/new abilities- minus his super intelligence; and like Adam and Bree, Chase's new powers will gradually be explored and revealed as this story progresses].)**

 **Ages of Adam, Bree and Chase:**

 **Adam: 20**

 **Bree: 19**

 **Chase: 18**

 **As stated before, Chase is not related to the Davenport's in any way, as he was _adopted._ He knows he's adopted and he considers the Davenport's his family.**

 **Finally, I apologize in advance if there are any spelling, grammar, punctuation, sentence structure (or anything else of the like) mistakes. I looked this chapter over a few times and fixed it up, but I could have missed a couple.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Battlefront.**

* * *

 ********Prologue: We're (Not) Normal********

* * *

Chase watches the bright, beautiful, big, fascinating, glistening city below him. It still fascinates him, even after nineteen years of seeing it do this exact same thing. With its big glistening lights and millions of people just in the most populated part of the city it still thrives, beats like a heart, pulsates like it's actually human, and breathing, and *alive*. The city of Mission Creek - _his_ city - grows bigger in population almost single every day; it expands just a little farther, and the already beautiful and breathtaking buildings become a little more dazzling. Coincidentally (or maybe even not) - the Republic of Kaelen thrives as the best free republican nation in the world. And yet, somehow the biggest city in the world still manages to give him chills.

There is a plastic water bottle sitting next to him. It's a brand new water bottle, it's icy cold, and condensation runs along the exterior of the plastic bottle due to the blazing sun. The heat of the sun honestly feels really amazing on his skin, and there's a small breeze that comes by every now and again, and he likes it because that means it isn't too hot or too cold. The sky is bright blue, with only a few spots of Cirrocumulus clouds hanging around here and there. It's a warm, bright, beautiful day out.

He was adopted when he was a baby. He found out about the fact that he's not related to everyone in his family when he turned seven years old. Mr. Davenport had sat everybody down at the couch - his brother Adam, his sister Bree, his stepmother Tasha, his stepbrother Leo, and his uncle Douglas - and said he was adopted. It was a shock to him, that's for sure.

Douglas said that his birth parents couldn't provide for him, and his birth parents were extremely close friends of the Davenport's, college friends or something like that, so Mr. Davenport took him in with minimal complaints. He considers the Davenport's his family, so much more than his birth parents. Adam and Bree have always considered Chase a part of their family, too.

Chase closes his eyes, inhales deeply through his nose and exhales through his mouth slowly, spreads his arms out and apart, fingers spreading out a little, tilting his head up and towards the warm sunlight. He relishes in the sunlight, feeling at peace for the first time in honestly a couple of months. He doesn't think he'll be able to get much sunlight or peaceful moments when he (unwillingly; he didn't have a choice in the matter, and neither did his siblings) starts his job of training people to fight in a deadly war. He wants to bask in the sunlight for as long as he possibly can before he's in a top-notch advanced Academy, training teenagers and men and women in their early-to-mid-to-late twenties to fight in a war he's sure none of them really want to participate in. But more on _that_ later.

Suddenly, he can hear footsteps approaching, from behind him. They're light and carefree, pat pat pat pat. He doesn't have to turn around to know look and see who it is. He already knows that it's her. She comes up behind him, keeping her eyes fixed on the back of his head. He can feel her eyes burning two holes into his skull.

"Hey, Chase."

Chase sighs, rolls his shoulders, then quickly thumps his fingers along the cement top of the skyscraper, moving his legs so they're now dangling over the sides of the building. "Hi, Bree." Thump thump thump his fingers go, gliding, tracing, tapping. His fingers don't stop moving.

"Are you nervous?" She asks before sitting down next to him, legs folded against her chest and knees tucked under her chin. Her chin rests on her knees. She's stone-faced; she has to be. She's been practicing keeping her emotions under control, which is ironic because _she's_ the one with the mind reading and empathy reading abilities. She gets straight to the point - the way it's always been. No time for an exchange of pleasantries, she just gets right down to business. Just like Bree always has been when it comes to this… to this… very serious stuff that's almost constantly thrown their way. She hasn't always been like this; all business, and jaded eyes and whatnot. She was once an innocent, foolhardy and a nice girl. But then everything changed rapidly right before their eyes. Adam, Bree and himself grew up too much too fast. Adam, Bree, and himself grew up way too quickly. They weren't normal by any sense of the word - but they'd already known that from their births.

The three of them hadn't really had the time for a great nurturing childhood experience that most kids in the world got to, can and do have. Adam, Bree, and Chase's childhood were different from other kids', sure, but it was *their* childhood. Adam, Bree, and Chase have always stuck together (and they still stick together) like expensive sticky glue through thick and thin, through the good times and especially the bad times. After all, that _is_ what family is for, right? They were a lighthearted family. But suddenly the light-heartedness lessened when Adam hit the fateful age of sixteen. Something in him changed dramatically, and much too quickly. He matured a lot - almost too much - in such a very short amount of time. It was nothing like Bree and Chase had ever witnessed. It confused the younger and the youngest Davenport so much that a soft-spoken, foolhardy but naïve fifteen year old Bree and an innocent-to-the-real-world-horrors bookworm, awkward, and nerdy fourteen year old Chase were almost constantly talking about the fact that Adam had changed so much - that their lives had (and continues to change) so much - when Adam turned sixteen years old. The transition was too quick. Honestly, it was almost _scary_.

The present day is very different from all of the lightheartedness that they had before… before everything. Adam, Bree and Chase are all grown up, but it was too fast, much too fast for all of them. Sometimes Chase has to stop what he's doing and just think about that. Most days he can't even believe it himself. But their lives are not just all hard work and responsibilities and whatnot, even though that takes up most of their time. Yeah, there's still tame, nice humorous moments between the three siblings. You know, those nice little happy family moments between them that remind them that it's nice to have people who care so much about you. Chase wouldn't change his mind about anything or trade his little family for anything in the entire world. He wouldn't give his family up for anything. Not anything at all.

"For what, _Brianna_?" He retorts back to her in a split second (he forgot that Brianna Davenport is not her name anymore; it's _Bree Davenport_ ,) make sure to keep his voice empty of any emotion. Its steady, calm, cool and collected; like a leader must and should keep his or her voice. He might be the main leader or the co-leader of the entire group.

"Don't you dare call me Brianna ever again, _Chandler_." She spits out Chase's real name like it's a deadly poison. Chase tries his hardest not to wince when that name leaves her lips. His birth-parents absolutely loved the name Chandler. Maybe he had an uncle, a grandparent, a cousin, or an aunt who loved that name, Chandler. He wouldn't know. "You know that I hate that name. Just use the name Bree, like everyone else does. Also, would you do me a favor and tell that to Aaron, too?"

He stares at her for being so hypocritical. "You mean _Adam_?" He snarks, then continues before she can open her mouth. "As in our older brother Aaron Davenport - whose new name is Adam Davenport? _That_ Adam?"

Bree nods. "Yes, my brainless little brother," He rolls his eyes at that because they both know that Chase is one of the smartest people in their nation of Kaelen, even without an extremely rare power simply called "super intelligence". "I mean Adam. Got it, Chandler?"

He glares at Brianna - _sorry_ , her name is _Bree_ (oh boy, he knows that calling his siblings by Adam and Bree instead of Aaron and Brianna will take some time to get used to, because he hasn't ever had to call Brianna or Aaron by any other names for as long as he's been alive… well, obviously, until now, that is.) - again for using his real name, then bites down on the inside of his cheek lightly to contain a huff of annoyance. "Got it. Sorry, dearest big sister." He says in a overly sarcastic tone. "Will you ever forgive me?" He asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No." She snaps moodily, crossing her arms over her chest.

He rolls his hazel eyes, and Bree reaches over and takes a drink from the water bottle next to him.

"Chase, are you nervous, are you ready?" She asks again after a moment of drinking from the bottle, keeping a solid grip on it.

"Ready for training people to their ultimate death?" He asks in a flat voice.

She shifts her feet, nodding her head. "Yeah."

"You want the honest truth?" He asks seriously after a moment of silence.

She nods, then sets the water bottle down in between them. "I do, yeah."

"Not really, no." He admits in a neutral voice, placing his hands on his lap, drumming his fingers against his black-jean-clad thigh. "And I'm scared _and_ nervous, too."

"Yeah, I think we all are." She mutters, her head bowed, her tan face holding a trouble expression before she glances up at him. "How many new Abnormal recruits do you think we're gonna get?"

"Honest prediction?" He asks.

"Yeah, honest prediction."

"Ten at the most."

"Only ten?"

"Yeah."

Bree frowns. "Why do you think only ten new Abnormals?"

"Because…" Chase pauses, struggling to find the right words to say, "because I feel like… like that…"

"Like what?"

"The Kaelen Government can't find anyone who is actually willing to fight in this god-forsaken war." He finishes lamely.

Bree sighs heavily. "Chandler," she says gently, like she's speaking to a wounded animal (and Chase tries to not glare at her for using his real name again, really. He tries so hard), "they don't have to be willing to fight in the war. You know that. But I want to see if we can make a difference to them. Make this easier for us and them."

Chase laughs without humor. "They've been ripped from their homes, their family. They're being held here. Forced to work for a government that doesn't really want them, and we're being forced to work for a government that doesn't really want _us_ , either." He takes another drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "We can't make this okay for them Brianna. Things like this don't just happen, they all have a cause. These people will have a reason for being here."

"We can teach them how to live-" Bree can be a real optimist sometimes.

"-No, Bree. Not to live. To survive." He corrects. "They'll never live again, just like we won't. It'll be worse for them."

"How will it be worse for them?" Bree asks quietly. Chase's thoughts are so busy and jumbled that she can't quite grasp the answer.

Chase grimaces. "Because they remember living better than me, you, and Adam do."

Bree's mouth falls open. She shuts it after a second. Her expression darkens significantly. Her shoulders slump, nodding her head in silent agreement, because yes, that is very, very, very true. Chase and his siblings had no say in the matter of wether or not they wanted to take this "special and very important job". It was forced on them without a head's up, really. They know that they can't disobey a direct order from their Government. It'd be stupid to. That'd be like pouring gasoline onto a raging forest fire or pouring salt into an open, deep bloody wound.

Bree clears her throat, staring at Chase weirdly.

"What?" He asks, feeling a little self-conscious from his sister's very intense stare. "Do I have something on my face? In my hair?" His hand automatically flies up to his spiked hair, combing through to find anything that's out of place.

She doesn't say anything to him for a few seconds. "No, no, you're good." She reassures him. He pauses again before asking: "Hey, Chase…"

"Yeah?" He pulls his hand out of his hair.

"Is it okay if I read your mind?" **(1)**

"Sure," he says, waving his hand to indicate "that's fine", "go ahead, Bree."

Bree nods, and takes a deep breath. She reaches out and places her warm hand on his shoulder. She doesn't need to really do that, but Chase suspects that it's for reassurance. Reassurance that everything will be okay from here on out.

Chase knows that his sister can't describe the feeling, the process, what she's seeing. Bree has said on numerous occasions that it's like turning on a light switch. She doesn't have to touch someone to know what they're thinking, she can just do it. But she chooses to ask before she does anything. Common courtesy and all that jazz. She's said that Chase's mind is bright, an indescribable color. Chase's mind works similarly to Bree's, which is still incredibly rare, especially among flesh-and-blood siblings incredibly close in age. It's next to unheard of with "siblings" who aren't related by blood. Only a tiny percentage of the population have the necessary mutations to become 'abnormal'. An even smaller percentage have the mutations necessary to become like them, to _gain_ those powers instead of being born like them.

For some reason, Bree always feels calmer when she can read Chase's mind. Chase's head is surprisingly really easy to access, like a work of art. Bree can see parts of herself in Chase. She can read Chase's calm, collected, coherent thoughts, his ideas, little bursts of intelligent energy here and there and small flurries of happy memories, like when Leo was still alive; when he helped Chase out with a project for Science class. It's soothing.

Bree smiles. "I love your mind, Chase."

Chase rolls his eyes at that, running his pointer finger across the cement top of the bedazzling skyscraper. "You always say that." He takes another drink. "So, we're going to train the new recruits?"

A flurry of activity suddenly flickers on in Chase's mind. Bree can see it, Chase knows it by the flicker of emotions that cross her tanned face. Colors changing. Thoughts. Insecurities. Impulses. Dreams. A sprinkle of self-pity and the overwhelming desire to scream at the world for being so cruel to him at the top of his lungs. Anger. Annoyance. Boredom. His time being wasted. Being momentarily caught up in the past. Reluctance.

"Looks like it." Bree answers. "You excited?" She mocks.

Chase's mind answers her honestly-way-more-than-obvious question for her, but Chase heaves out a sigh and answers regardless. "I'm conflicted, actually. They're giving us a ton of older aged recruits, along with some only a couple of years younger than us. I still don't really want to do it. Sending people to their deaths isn't what I want to do." Their nations Government won't reveal who those people are, not their names, ages, powers, or anything of that nature until they get to the Abnormal Training Academy, which is on the other side of the nation, in the Pacific Ocean. Chase supposes that it is (the Kaelen Government being all secret, you know, all that jazz) for protection of those new recruits, to keep the identities of those new recruits safe and out of the prying, public eye. Or maybe it's to pique their (Adam, Bree, and Chase's) interests. Or maybe it's for protection of both the new recruits and their families, _and_ to pique their interest. Who knows? Certainly not Chase. Being one of the (naturally) smartest people in the nation of Kaelen, not knowing the reason(s) why the Kaelen Government won't reveal more information on their new Abnormal recruits bothers the heck out of Chase.

Even though the curiosity is eating away at his insides, Chase doesn't _dare_ say his thoughts out loud to anyone, not even Adam or Bree, (which does include him letting Bree mind read him. He pushes those thoughts back far into his mind, so far back that even Bree Davenport - the "Official Mind Reader of Kaelen" - isn't able to get an accurate read on those thoughts, or completely wipes those thoughts out of his head for a few brief moments and forces himself to think something other than the (here are a few examples: suspicious, wary, good, and bad) thoughts concerning the Kaelen Government.

Chase lets out a sigh, grabs the water bottle again and offers it to Bree again, so she can take a drink from the water bottle, but it slips from his grip. It drops over the edge of the skyscraper by accident. On instinct Bree gasps quietly. Chase's hand whips out, and the water bottle freezes mid-air. He moves his hand up like he's controlling a puppet of some kind- a puppet without strings - and the water bottle comes floating back up to him, the cold liquid dropping back into the bottle. He hands the bottle back to Bree, and she laughs quietly, then punches his shoulder none-too-kindly.

"Show off."

Chase shrugs, then smiles. He didn't have to use his hand to control to the water bottle, or anything really but it's an old habit of his. You know what they all say: old habits die hard. "Hey, I have amazing powers. So do you. And so does Adam. We like to show them off, right?" His power comes from his brain, so there's no need to use your hands to control things telepathically.

Bree laughs. "Yeah, we all enjoy like to. But it's not all fun and games having them." Chase grimaces because he knows that that's very true. She pauses, looking at him with steady eyes. "So, you ready to leave this skyscraper now?"

"Hey, for your information, I've only been on this skyscraper for thirty minutes." He says that like it's not even that long.

Bree rolls her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that's not something a normal person would say."

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed Bree, we're not anything close to the word "normal"." Chase says bitterly. Sometimes he wishes he was a normal kid, not tasked with burdens of being Abnormals; stigmatized and grouped into being an example of the words "perfect", "extremely powerful", and "dangerous" at the same time.

Bree sighs heavily before taking another swing from the water bottle. "I know that. Been aware of it my whole life, too."

Chase snatches the bottle away once Bree's done drinking from it. He drinks what little of the cold water that Bree left and throws the empty bottle behind him. It plonks somewhere near them, but they leave it forgotten. Neither of them move to pick it up.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, just looking out at the city silently before Chase asks: "Where's Adam?"

"He's grabbing us food and drinks from Starbucks." Bree answers.

Chase nods. They haven't eaten breakfast yet, and it's already eleven thirty-five in the morning. They're very hungry teenagers. Really hungry, especially Adam (who is 20 years old, so technically he's not a teenager anymore, but that's not the point), who can eat almost anything and everything that's food related in ten seconds flat, no matter what it is. Except for anything extremely dry, very bitter, or very spicy. He hates those kinds of food.

After another ten minutes of looking out at the city in silence, Bree stands up and offers her hand to Chase. She smirks, and her dark brown eyes sparkle with emotions that Chase can only describe as amusement and sarcasm. "Come on, my dearest little brother. Let's go find Adam before he gets lost. For the third time this week."

"I'm not little, Bree. I'm as tall as you are." Bree opens her mouth to protest, but Chase continues before she can get a word in. "Which is a true fact, don't deny that it isn't. And even though you're the older sibling by a few months, actually, statistically speaking boys are taller than girls."

Bree stares at him cooly before blowing out a puff of air and saying: "I'm now cursing that growth spurt you had a couple of months ago."

Chase laughs and takes her hand, and Bree smiles with mirth and pulls him up. Chase dusts himself off.

Bree walks over to the left side of the building and smirks at Chase, then she jumps off the side of the skyscraper, and Chase watches as his sister free falls for a quick moment, listening to the crunch of the gravel under her shoes as she hits the gravel stoned top of the department store, run by three of the Davenport sibling's friends, Suzanne, Elouise and Cara. Chase blinks and braces himself for the short drop down, letting his outstretched arms balance him as he hits the rocky top of the store.

Chase bends down and picks out small sharp pieces of gravel that somehow managed to slip into his shoe, throwing the pieces away from him.

"You good?" Bree asks, running her fingers through her long hair.

"I'm good." Chase answers, standing up.

Bree nods. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Chase skillfully weaves his way through packs of his fellow Kaelens, Bree trailing right behind him. Chase already knows that Adam shouldn't be that hard to find, given the fact that he's one of the tallest people in the nation of Kaelen. Seriously. His brother is gigantic and built like a tank. There's no way anyone could miss him.

Chase pushes past a large clump of people, muttering "excuse me" and "sorry, sorry" occasionally. And, after a few minutes of walking, Chase sees Adam's tall figure exiting a store. "I found Adam, Bree!" Chase says to Bree hurriedly, pointing over at their brother.

Bree's face lights up at the news. She walks a little bit faster, grabbing Chase's hand and sprinting over to Adam before they lose him in the crowd of people.

"Hey, Adam!" Chase almost yells.

Said boy turns around, his dark eyebrow furrowed, obviously confused. His dark brown, almost black eyes roam around his field of vision blindly for a minute before his eyes land on them, and a large grin breaks out over his face. He's the lovable goofy Adam, not the serious one who can get very protective at a dangerous moment's notice. "Hey guys!" He shouts back loudly, racing towards them with the food and drinks clasped firmly in his hands. Rich hot chocolate and the smells of food immediately hits Chase's nostrils, making salvia flood his mouth and his stomach rumble quite loudly.

Thank God, the food and drinks are here. Chase thought he was gonna drop dead if he has to walk another half an hour to try and find Adam.

"One hot chocolate for me, one Cinnamon Dolce Frappuccino Blended Coffee for Bree, and one hot White Chocolate Mocha for Chase." Adam lists, handing out the drinks. "And three double chocolate chunk muffins for all of us." He says, indicating to the bag in his hand.

"Thanks, Adam." Bree and Chase chorus, digging into their rather unhealthy muffins and Starbucks drinks.

The brown-haired fire-controller smiles goofily at his siblings and walks towards the garbage can to throw out the empty paper bags and the styrofoam cup holder, munching on the chocolate muffin.

The three Davenport's quickly eat their food while walking towards the sleek silver hydroloop that's going to take them to the Abnormal Training Academy. They walk towards the Hydroloop Station, talking about their new jobs.

"You're excited, aren't you Adam?" Bree asks suddenly Adam.

Chase punches in the code for the Hydroloop car to bring the three of them to the Abnormal Academy Debriefing Building into the light blue holopad, then selects how many passengers will be in that car. Three. He taps the number three, already knowing that the Hydroloop car is accommodating itself to the settings that Chase punched in. The Abnormal Academy Debriefing Building is where they're supposed to meet their superiors to get all of the information on their new (inexperienced, but that's not the point) Abnormal recruits. It's located an hour and a half away from the city. Why, Chase doesn't know. And yes, him not knowing these kinds of things _still_ manages to bother the heck out of him. So nothing's changed there.

Adam frowns. "You're not reading my mind, are you?" His tone is closed off, guarded. Chase doesn't blame him. Sometimes Bree can read thoughts when someone doesn't want her to. It's annoying at times, but honestly sometimes Bree can't help it. It just happens.

"No. I can tell by your body language and the expressions on your face that you're excited. Plain and simple. You should really learn to do an excellent poker face within the next… oh I'd say about half hour or so, because if you don't our new recruits will most likely flay you alive." Her voice changes from serious to teasing at the end.

""Flay me alive" how?" Adam asks. So maybe he didn't pick up on the sarcasm like Bree had hoped he would.

"Meaning they'll most likely take advantage of you in some way shape or form if you don't be assertive." Chase replies helpfully.

Adam rolls his eyes. "Hey, I know what to do." Adam glances over at Chase suddenly, and a small, almost nonexistent smirk ghosts across his lips. "I know I'll be a better mentor than Chase, that's for sure."

Chase rolls his eyes. "Oh, sure. Keep dreaming, Adam. Also will do me a favor?"

"Hmm?" Adam hums.

"Shut your mouth before I throw you into oncoming traffic or throw you the nearest mountain." He says in a teasing voice. As soon as the word "mountain" leaves his mouth, he hears the sound of the Hydroloop nearing.

In response, Adam laughs. "Okay, fair enough." He smiles as he takes another swing of his drink.

The mechanical whirl of the Hydroloop and the zap that signals that the Hydroloop car is in place and awaiting someone to enter said car to the Academy brings their attentions back to the glossy granite steps. Adam squares his shoulders and walks up the steps and sits down in the car, strapping himself in before taking a drink from his cup. The Hydroloop car's exterior is dark purple and black, and inside there are two black leather seats on one side, and there is just one on the opposite side.

Adam glances over at Bree and Chase, looking completely calm, collected, at ease. "You coming or am I gonna go in there by myself and have to explain to Special Agent Graham **(2)** and our other superiors a very short list of reasons why I'm the only one present?" They all know that won't happen. The Hydroloop car won't move at all until there are the correct amount of people on the seats.

Chase takes another drink of his Iced White Mocha and glances over at Bree, whose staring at Adam with an expression that screams annoyance. "Could you imagine Agent Graham flipping out?"

Bree's expression changes, and the annoyed look is suddenly replaced with a wry smirk. "Yeah, I can totally see that happen. Very clearly, even." Bree laughs then walks up to the Hydroloop, sliding in next to Adam and strapping herself in, resting her hand on her lap, the other holding her Starbucks drink.

Chase throws away his empty drink into a trash can. He walks up the sleek granite steps and plops down on the seat adjacent to his older sibling's and straps himself in. The Hydroloop doors make a sharp _ding_ sound and the doors slide close.

Adam smirks over at Chase. "You look really small in that big chair, Chase. Like you can just melt into the upholstery."

Chase raises his eyebrow at Adam once he says the word upholstery. He didn't know that Adam knew the word "upholstery", much less how to pronounce it correctly, seeing as… well, Adam is Adam. Apparently Bree didn't know that either, judging by the semi-shocked expression that quickly makes its way onto her face. It's gone as quick as it makes the appearance though. Chase doesn't respond verbally to Adam's statement, instead throwing older sibling a "dude shut up" look that he had mastered more than five years ago.

The Hydroloop starts moving, and Chase glances over at the monitor that's on his left side, then lets out a long sigh. It'll take an hour and a half for the Hydroloop to reach the Abnormal Academy Debriefing Building (convenient name, right?) where Adam, Bree and Chase will finally get all of the information and files on their new recruits. Ages, which nation is their mother-nation, their appearances, their names, their height, their weight, their ability/abilities, their family members and their statuses (alive, dead, missing in action.), how their abilities got triggered and how long they've had them for, the list goes on and on on. You know, all of those extremely basic and boring but very necessary things.

"Chase?" Adam asks after a long while of comfortable, blissful silence. His voice is gentle. That doesn't happen too often.

"What, Adam?"

"Get some sleep. You've been up since three thirty-five this morning." Which is true. Chase went to bed at one-thirty in the morning, then suddenly woke up after a restless sleep exactly two hours and five minutes later. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He was too busy worrying and wondering about his new job as one of the three trainers to a bunch of new, inexperienced Abnormal recruits. How he's one of the three people responsible for making those new, inexperienced Abnormal recruits battle-ready within the span of however many days, weeks, or months (or even a year!) it will take until those new, inexperienced Abnormal recruits are needed on the front lines of the war. Or until they're needed on the front lines.

How he knows that some of them (including Adam, Bree and himself) might not make it out of the war unscathed.

How those new, inexperienced Abnormal recruits and he and his siblings could all be dead within a few months or a years time. Or how his nation could fall to ashes while he's forced to watch it all happen, or while he's six feet under, dead. Or how—

No. He can't think these horrible thoughts again. Not right now, not ever. And he especially can't voice those things out loud to anyone. Not even to his siblings. He has to keep his fears locked away.

Chase pushes those unwelcoming thoughts out of his head, deciding to do as Adam commanded and take a quick power nap so he's energized and ready to face whatever is going to head his way. Chase inhales deeply before reaching over to press a button on the holographic control panel for his seat to recline. The chair reclines back until he's in a comfortable position that will not hurt his back or cause a kink to form in his neck from the position.

Chase closes his eyes. He allows the pleasing warmth of the Hydroloop car and the comforting presence of his siblings to provide some form of comfort and normalcy until he's thrown into a confusing, messy, chaotic, challenging and no-doubt soon-to-be-extremely-dangerous world.

* * *

 **Footnote number 1: Bree's power to read minds in "Battlefront" is like Chase's power to read minds in my other story, "Freak".  
**

 **Footnote number 2:** **Agent Graham is from the third season of Lab Rats. He was the guy who tried to lock up Adam, Bree and Chase in "You Posted What?!"**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Recruits (part one)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, or anything associated with it (obviously). I only own my OC's, this plot, the weapons, the nations and their cultures, and whatever else you do not recognize.**

 **FYI: THese next few chapters are one whole chapter, just split up into multiple parts. The original chapter got a bit too long, so I've decided to split it up into at least three seperate parts.**

 **I apologize in advance if there are any spelling, grammar, punctuation, sentence structure (or anything else of the like) mistakes. I looked this chapter over a few times and fixed it up, but I could have missed a couple.**

 **Enjoy the first real chapter of Battlefront. :3**

* * *

 ********Chapter One: The New Recruits (part one)********

* * *

"Hello, Aaron, Brianna, and Chandler Davenport."

Once again, Chase tries not to wince at the use of his full name. "Hello, Agent Graham." He and his siblings say in a monotone voice; void of any emotion. Totally professional. The room their in is small. The only furnishings are a white leather couch, an armchair, a stainless steel table, a few lamps, a bright light that hangs above the table, and a small round table that's in the corner of the room, and on top of it is a standard black phone - one with actual buttons instead of a holographic keypad. It looks like something the Past World would have had in a high school. What was it called? An office phone.

The middle-aged brown-haired man glances at the stack of manilla folders in front of them on the wooden table in front of them. There's a ton of manilla folders. _There's gotta be way more than ten here._ Chase thinks. "These are your new Abnormal recruits's documents." Chase glances at the top folder. On a small strip of crisp white paper, there's words that says "Alexander James Mattice", and under his name it says "Nation: Kaelen" in big black bold lettering.

"Wow." Bree breathes out. "How many new recruits do we have?"

"Eighteen." Graham answers, and he doesn't look bothered by it in the slightest.

"Eight _teen_?" Adam repeats in a flabbergasted tone, dark brown eyes widening significantly in surprise. Chase can't blame him. Even Chase had thought that there would be at least ten new recruits, not _eight_ more thrown in there.

"Yeah," Agent Graham nods, "eighteen. They're not just from Kaelen, either. The majority of your new recruits are from Zorth, but there's one new Abnormal from originating from Juran and Roarauck."

Juran *and* Roarauck? Holy cow, how the heck did the Kaelen government manage to persuade Juran and Roarauck's governments to hand over two of their own people?

Bree probably read Chase's thoughts as she glances from the stack of papers and over at Graham. "How'd Kaelen get the other government's to hand over a lot of their own?"

"We had certain methods." Graham replies in a monotone voice.

Chase doesn't even want to think about these "certain methods". It makes him feel a little queasy.

"Wow." Adam murmurs, shock written all over his face. "That's… insane."

Graham rolls his eyes at that. "Yeah, yeah, Adam."

"What do you want us to do with these?" Adam asks, pointing at the stack of folders.

"Read up." Graham answers, as if he's explaining astrophysics to a child. "There's a phone next to the couch." He points at the small round table, where that black phone is. "Call me once your done reading up on your new recruits. Dial 528. Now, get reading." And without saying anything else, he's passing by the couch and is out the door.

Adam glances at Bree and Chase, then at the door. He glances at the manilla folders, then back to them, then sighs loudly. "He's just a great big ball of sunshine and candy canes, isn't he?"

Chase rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Adam." He crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back against the leather couch. "How long do you think this will take?" He can't help the annoyance that seeps into his voice.

Silence. "It'll take us longer if we don't shut up and start now." Bree says eventually through clenched teeth, already reaching for the folder with the name Alexander James Mattice on it, the folder that contains important information on him. Adam grabs the next folder from the pile, no doubt mentally preparing himself for the information that will be crammed into his brain. His folder reads the name "Zoë Elizabeth Sugg" from the nation of Zorth.

Chase sighs heavily and reaches for the next folder from the pile, opening it up. His reads "Connor Edward Franta" from the nation of Kaelen. He glances down at his folder and opens it up, taking a deep breath before starting to read the contents inside.

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

The rows of matching hallways outside the rows and rows of identical holding cells in the Abnormal Training Academy are absolutely freezing. The holding cells are a few feet underground, in the basement level of the Abnormal Training Academy. For good reason, too. You'd think that a Geokinesis Abnormal could Earthbend their way out of the cells, or that someone with the rare ability of super strength could bust out, but the metal surrounding the cells has been reinforced. Nothing can break those metal walls, not even a missile or a tank.

It's ten-thirty at night. Jeez, it's really late. But Bree can stay up all night. Years and years of practice.

Bree can see that Chase regrets not accepting the gray, bland, but warm hoodie that guard provided for him. They were all asked if they wanted to wear the hoodie by a guard before they walked to the Abnormal Holding Section of the building. He refused because he didn't want to look weak. (Sometimes Chase *really* hates his own pride and arrogance, she can tell.) The hallway is ice cold, for reasons that their superior's didn't even bother to give them. Seriously, what a bunch of self-righteous men.

The "holding cells" are just square, barren cells with grey, chipped-paint walls. Bree doesn't know if there are any mattresses or any chairs or anything for the Abnormals to lay down, or sit down on, to rest on, even if they tried. The holding cells are for everyone's (the workers, the Abnormals themselves, and *them*), protection, and those holding cells also ensure that the Abnormals won't try to escape, too.

Chase's fingers look like they're turning blue, and his exposed skin is littered with tiny goosebumps. She made the smart choice and took the grey hoodie from the security guard. (Go figure, one of the naturally smartest people in his nation of Kaelen makes an extremely dumb choice because of his pride, and now he might freeze to death because of it. **(1)**.) Adam, on the other hand, looks totally fine, but of course he is. That boy is like a human heater. Sometimes Bree envies Adam's power, especially in times like these.

"Let me out of this freezing cold cell, you flea-brained horse-legged, donkey-faced idiots!" A Kaelen male voice yells from a little ways up. "I want to hire the best lawyer I can find and let them get me out of this crazy place, you-" a string of very, very crude curses erupt from his mouth, and Adam, Bree and Chase glance at each other uneasily.

"Who do you think that is?" Adam asks, glancing at the cell door.

"Well, he doesn't have a Zorthian accent, so he's probably not Joseph Sugg, Daniel Howell, Phillip Lester, or Alfie Deyes…" Chase says thoughtfully. "And we have Caspar Lee from Roararuck, and Troye Sivan from Juran. We don't have Abnormals from Dexaraun, so at least that's not a possibility..."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." Bree says brightly, but her voice is dripping with sarcasm. "But seriously, who do you think it is?" She mutters.

"We have Connor Franta and Tyler Oakley from Kaelen, but I don't think it's them. Wait, no it couldn't be them." Chase rolls his eyes. "Well, maybe it's someone not in our group. Who knows?"

"That's not very helpful, Chase." Adam says in a flat voice.

"Shut up." He snaps, shoving his older brother's shoulder. "Anyway, we're in the dark and light manipulation section, and we don't have anyone in our group that's a manipulator of the shadows, or light for that matter."

Adam rolls his eyes. "You know what, Chase, I-"

"Hey! You unattractive idiots!" The boy calls again, and there's a faint banging noise from the inside of the cell. Bree figures that his fists must be banging against the cell walls. "Are you _ever_ gonna let me out?" He shouts.

"When you stop banging on the god-dang walls, maybe we will!" Adam yells back, seemingly having had enough of the banging noises and the yells.

The banging noises stop, and Bree hears the boy huff loudly. "I want to see my friends and my cousin and my girlfriend!" He yells, desperation trickling into his voice suddenly. "Let me out, please!"

"No!" Bree snaps, her voice as cold as the hallway their standing in. A flash of color flickers across Chase's mind suddenly as tries his hardest not to wince at the coldness of her voice; it's not something he's used to. But Bree can't blame him. She's not quite used to her dramatic change in voice either.

The three glance at each other then push onwards, towards the main part of the Abnormal Training Academy. The training rooms and sleeping quarters are located upstairs, in the main, middle section of the building. The "hangout" quarters in the Abnormal Training Academy are located upstairs, which is a big and spacious room used for the Abnormals relaxation. The other small but necessary training rooms are located three hallways down from the "hangout" quarters. The separate gender bathrooms are located in a separate, sort of tucked away hallway, boys on the right, girls on the left. A separate hallway next to the biggest main training room in the upstairs part of the building is another set of hallways that hold more Abnormals with those same metal holding cells. That's where the elemental based Abnormals are held. In order to get to the cafeteria in the Abnormal Training Academy, someone would have to pass by the elemental based Abnormal holding cells and walk down a boring, plain white, Abnormal-holding-cell free hallway.

"Come on, hurry up, Chase. Stop your dillydallying." Adam calls; Bree glances back and notices that Bree and Adam are well ahead of Chase. Bree can sense that Chase rolls his eyes, walking faster to catch up. They walk for another minute in silence before they enter the threshold that has a simple dark blue painted wooden sign that reads Sleeping Quarters in bold white lettering. Almost immediately, Bree feels a familiar comfort wash over her. She doesn't know if it's a false sense of comfort or what, but she relishes in it.

The dubbed Sleeping Quarters that actually holds the bedrooms is is quite large, with a ton of normal wooden doors or plainly painted (how boring) doors that lead to the bedrooms. The boy's bedrooms on the left side of the room, girl's on the right side of the room. The rooms have been abandoned for a long time due to the lack of Abnormals, but not anymore. They're getting eighteen new recruits, which is a rarity; unheard of. Even in Adam's twenty years of life, the Kaelen government has usually only rounded up twelve Abnormals from the five nations on an extremely lucky day, and that's the maximum number. But _six_ more Abnormals added onto that? That's totally insane.

Due to Bree and her siblings visiting - and on a lot more occasions than they'd like to admit - _living_ \- in the Abnormal Training Academy for basically their entire lives, they know this place like the back of their hands. Bree memorized every nook and cranny of this place.

Bree sighs heavily, running her hand through her hair. Her stomach growls. She's hungry again. She hasn't eaten anything since nine this morning, and now it's well past three in the afternoon. She needs to eat something soon. She stops in the middle of the room, before it breaks off into the separate bedrooms, glancing at Adam and Chase. Adam stops when he realizes that she fell out of step with him, looking over at her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's up, Bree?"

"Do you think the lounge room downstairs is stocked with food yet?" She asks.

"I don't know, maybe. I know for a fact that the cafeteria up here-" he makes a weird but vague sweeping motion with his hand to indicate the main part of the building, "isn't stocked or cleaned up yet." It's true. It won't be ready until tomorrow morning, so if Bree wants a snack, she'll have to go down to the basement to get one. "You wanna go get something, don't you?"

She nods her head sheepishly. "Yeah. I do."

"Yeah, go ahead." He says, waving a dismissive hand through the air.

"I won't be long." She says before spinning on her heel, walking out of the Sleeping Quarters, down the hall to a door that holds a ton of flights of cement stairs, like the ones that people in the Old World used whenever they were at a hotel on a higher floor, and they most likely wanted to get some exercise, so they took the stairs. They have an elevator that goes to each floor, but Bree would personally much rather take the stairs than an elevator. Exercise, and all that.

She opens up the door and heads down the never ending flights of cement stairs. She adjusts the sweater so it's covering up her neck a little bit better, walking down to the last flight of stairs. She glances at the heavy duty dark blue painted door, then reads the square sign next to it that says: Basement Level in bold white lettering.

She grips the cold handle and yanks opens up the door that leads to the basement level of the Abnormal Training Academy. She walks past many holding cells and other random rooms that don't really have any use to her, intent on making her way towards a small, open air lounge. That's where the snacks are.

She eventually gets to the lounge and makes her way towards a random, probably misplaced bowl of assorted chips just left out in the middle of the wooden table, grabbing a bag before walking back towards the door that will lead to the upstairs part of the building.

Bree munches on a salty chip in her hand, chewing as quietly as she can. It's hard to do that. She watches the colors of people's auras flicker and change color almost constantly. It's soothing for her. Adam and Chase's heads are the most soothing because she knows them very well. Leo's was, too.

(Until he was executed in front of them, Leo's thoughts and mind were mostly calming too.)

She shudders, and not just from the cold hallway, shoving those thoughts into the back corner of her mind.

She can't see much of anyone's auras because she's not close enough to any one of those metal holding cells, but she can see their outlines. The closer she gets to someone's cell or physical body, the clearer their auras become. She can see the outlines of people in their holding cells, she can see the relatively normal colors flickering across their outlines: Green, orange, white, a sudden flurry of yellow, or a sliver of purple, or a few specks of pink, etcetera. She ignores most of the people's auras.

Bree's head snaps up when she hears someone crying up ahead. It's a female crying, she can tell by the pitch. She walks a little faster towards the cell, frowning when she gets nearer to it. This woman's aura is alarming. It's the color black blending almost perfectly together with the color red. It grabs her full attention almost instantaneously. Every single aura that Bree sees is always different, nobody has the same aura, not even flesh and blood siblings, including identical siblings for that matter. It's impossible. However, just like some abilities are rare, some colors are stranger than others. It's always worked like that.

A large warning bell starts going off in her head. Black combined with red is never good in an aura. Black coupled with red means unadulterated rage. A Normal with unadulterated rage can be dealt with using a couple of well-placed words or a few simple actions, but it's different for an Abnormal. An Abnormal with unadulterated rage is never good. It leads to really horrible disasters, accidentally (which are also referred to as glitches) and otherwise. They're also much harder to contain. Glitches can be triggered by emotions like anger and sorrow.

The metal walls are too thick for Bree to be able to properly get an exact read (or even an inkling of a read) on the person's thoughts. It's frustrating. In order to get an exact, crystal clear read on someone's thoughts, she would have to lock onto their aura. Bree has only ever tried that once and it nearly killed her. She tried it when she was eight years old, and that was when a mean Normal middle aged male in some kind of fancy expensive suit threatened to take Adam away to some remote facility in the desert by himself if she didn't "go beyond her limits". She's nineteen years old now, and the thought of even attempting to lock in on a person's aura again makes her feel queasy. Like someone would threaten to take Adam away from her again.

Bree notices a small hole in the door. She had almost forgotten that newcomers are put into cells before a couple of times when she was younger. As she explained earlier, the cells are for everybody's safety mostly, but they are also to keep the Abnormals from running. New people don't always get it. Anyone who tries to run or fight back… well…

Bree recites the mantra that's been drilled into every single child in every single nation in her head. It's the same thing for each nation.

 _"You cannot defy our system, or any other nation's set laws. You are not above our system. You cannot best any of our systems. These systems are the only thing that maintains peace within our five societies. Without it, the human race would all be long dead by now, our precious Earth in complete ruins, and from our own greedy selfish hands._

 _We own you. You are not by any means free - you are ours._

 _If you run or fight back, we will kill your family._

 _If you're difficult, we'll kill someone you love to teach you a lesson._

 _If you're compliant without an issue, you'll survive, and your loved ones and your family will live. Choose."_

It's an easy choice once you think about it. But people don't always get it. They choose to run and someone they care about ends up dying because of it.

After a minute of silence and staring down at the bag of chips in her hand, she sighs heavily, deciding that trying to talk to this crying woman might calm her down. "Hello?"

A sniffle. "W-what do you want?" She's Kaelen, she can tell from her accent. She sounds guarded, and like she's trying to sound confident or brave. Not a surprise, considering the circumstances she's in. It's admirable, actually.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I'm Bree. What's your name?"

The red becomes brighter. She's angrier now. "You wanted to make sure that I was okay?"

"Yes."

"Oh, don't give me that. Besides, shouldn't you know my name since your the one who took me?" Her voice cracks.

"I didn't take you." She replies. "I might be your trainer, but that depends on a couple of things." Her aura flickers to dark blue. She's wary. "You've been having a hard time controlling your ability, right? You can't control it sometimes."

Her aura flickers back to a lighter blue. "How did you know that?"

"I've been living here for almost my entire life, so I've picked up on some things. I'm like you."

"You are?" Her aura is no longer bright red or black. It's dark blue.

"Well, I shouldn't say that we're like each other."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We're a little different." She admits.

"How so?"

"My ability might be rarer than yours."

"Really?"

Bree nods, totally patient. She had a lot of questions when she first came here too. About everything, really. She understands how scary it is too. "Yeah. My ability comes from my mind, and yours most likely is element based, or derives from an element. But I could be wrong."

The woman laughs, and her aura flickers from dark blue to light blue in some places. Good. "What is this?" She asks. "Trading cards?"

Bree rolls her eyes. "No. But we did have trading cards a while back. It was the only thing that kept me and my friends entertained. Did you?"

"Yeah. We did in the desert. But that was well before the Government decided that trees are more important than entertainment."

The desert region of Kaelen? Wow.

"And before wasting that much paper on a game was so stupid." Gabriella mutters, aura flickering again.

Bree munches on a chip, staying quiet for a couple of seconds before asking "What's your name?"

"It's Gabriella."

Ah, Gabriella Henderson. Long ginger hair, bright green eyes, pale skin, nineteen years old, average height and weight for her age. Bree can see Gabriella's appearance in her head.

"Well, Gabriella, get some sleep if you can over these next few days."

Gabriella's aura darkens, to an even darker blue. "Because?"

"Training starts in couple of days."

Her aura just got a whole lot darker. "But don't worry." Bree reassures. "It'll get your power under control, and you might even make friends." She chuckles.

"I don't like making friends." Gabriella jokes, and Bree rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what's your power?" She knows it already.

"I can create illusions with my mind."

"That's a rare one." Bree comments, knowing that that is true. She must be the only one in Kaelen who can do that. There's been only six other reports that there are others who can create illusions across the world in the past fifteen years.

"Not as rare as yours, Bree."

She nods. "That's true." There are only two other people besides herself in the entire world that can read minds, and see auras, and have telepathy. "Anyway, don't be scared, Gabriella." She shifts her weight, and the bag of chips in her hand crinkle a bit too loudly. Not loud enough to make Gabriella notice, though.

"I'm always scared..." Gabriella jokes, and she's silent for a second. "Are you my friend?" Gabriella asks. Bree smiles.

"I'm your friend." Gabriella's aura goes back to that shade of blue. It changes quickly. It wouldn't surprise Bree if it's a complete different color tomorrow, or in a few days time. Bree doesn't care, as long as it's bright.

"What's your power Bree?"

Bree panics for a second. People find her ability invasive. She words it carefully.

"I can read emotions, see auras and thoughts when I want to, and I have telepathy. Which is the ability to talk to people in their minds."

Gabriella's quiet for a second. "Can you see my thoughts?"

"I can't see your thoughts. I don't want to try to talk to you with my mind, because I think that would be kind of rude, but I've been checking your aura. Is that okay?"

Gabriella's is quiet for another second. "Yes."

"Good."

Bree looks up and down the hallway before sighing lightly. "Gabriella, it's late. You try and get some sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Bree."

Bree checks her aura one more time. She can see that Gabriella is moving around, laying down in a corner of the cell. It doesn't look comfortable. She winces, feeling extremely bad for the new Abnormals that are trapped in a cage and treated like animals.

"Goodnight Gabriella." She says quietly, unsure if she heard her or not.

Gabriella's only response is to sigh heavily.

Bree swallows. She resumes her walk to the Sleeping Quarters, munching on chips as she goes back up to the main part of the Academy.

* * *

 **Adam's POV**

Adam sighs, looking up at the blank, white ceiling above his head. It was really late when they got to the Academy three days ago. Now it's a really early Thursday morning - it's a little past two. He probably has to be training up his freaking pupils in a few hours.

He feels for them. Don't get him wrong. He's just a little annoyed that he has to train them. But he's not going to take it out on them. He may be a "heartless vermin" sometimes (according to the agents and staff who whisper about him and his siblings behind their backs when they think they're not listening) but he only becomes dangerous and heartless when it's completely necessary. He'd never take his emotions - especially his frustrations - out on innocent teenagers or people a couple of years older than him. He silently makes himself a promise that he won't take his emotions out on the innocent Abnormals, and he will make sure that he stays true to his word.

His thoughts fly around his brain, all screaming at him in different pitches and they seem to never end. If Bree was here, she'd probably be getting a headache.

Bree's head works a thousand of times harder than most people's heads do. Bree can lock in on auras, speak to other people in their heads, look at people's emotions and most personal and private thoughts. She drive people to become extremely dangerous and even become suicidal with a simple manipulative thought or a wave of her hand. She can command someone to injure or kill just by focusing in on their brainwaves. She can plant thoughts into their heads, she can change their moods almost instantly from happy to sad, from angry to calm. She make years of suppressed emotions bubble up to the surface and spill over in a very dangerous way. She can make someone gamble their lifesaving's away, she can destroy their lives. If provoked enough, she can control other human beings.

Adam and Chase's brains work just as hard. Adam can create fire with a wave of his hand. He can burn landscapes, burn buildings and light people on fire just by thinking about it and doing a few hand motions (which are unnecessary, but it makes it cooler.) He can create things out of fire by either solidifying it or leaving it as is; pure fire, like weapons, walls, and armor. He can make wings made out of pure fire and fly around if needed. He can make and control lava; he can control and shape anything associated with fire. Sure, it drains the strength from his bones to do the more advanced stuff, and it makes him alarmingly weak, but he's grateful for his gift nonetheless.

Actually, saying that now: it's not a gift. It's a curse, it's what got countless of his friends and his family save for Bree and Chase killed. They're all dead. All gone.

Chase's mind can interfere with his external environment. Chase can move things around, create invisible barriers. Explode people from the inside out without a trace. Break body parts. Throw them into buildings. Stop moving cars. Move boulders and occasionally a plot of land, but only if he's focused enough or if his emotions are running high. He can stop projectiles from moving. Make someone paralyzed. He can snap necks.

They can all kill.

* * *

The soft morning light means that when a black van pulls up the building. He very quickly glances over at his clock, and the red color reads 8:30 in the morning. Adam can see the black van from his window. Those shelled, black-clad armed guards that he's so used to come out of it. They pull someone out of the back of the van, they're blindfolded and their hands are bound behind their back with power interrupting handcuffs. Adam winces. Those things hurt a lot. They're icy cold and they dig painfully into the skin of the wrists. They block out the Abnormal's abilities, so they're basically useless, unable to escape. One of the guards hold a military grade black gun, it's downwards, pointed at the Abnormal's thigh. A warning that screams "do not disobey, or we will shoot you." He can hear the Abnormal's words, screaming at the top of their voice.

"LET ME GO, YOU STUPID UGLY BABOONS. I'LL-" Their words get turned into muffled screaming when a guard puts a hand over their mouth. He can't tell if it's a boy or a girl, they're a little far away to distinguish. It's a shame he doesn't have super hearing or super vision.

Adam can appreciate that, the defiance. He likes someone with fight in them. They're more likely to survive.

The person gets pulled into the building and out of Adam's sight. He can only assume that they're headed towards the other, back entrance of the hallway where the holding cells are.

Adam sighs once more, pulling himself up from his bed. He fixes his bedspread and readjusts his pillows. He changes out of his bedclothes and changes into a plain black muscle shirt and jeans, pulling on socks and shoes. He grabs his plain dark green sweatshirt that was hanging off his chair, pulls it on, and begins to make his way to the cafeteria to grab a quick morning breakfast. He's hungry, and he's not sure when he'll get to eat when the rest of the initiates come. After he's eaten his breakfast, he'll head to the main office to receive orders for the day for himself, and Bree and Chase will be there. Obviously. Why wouldn't they be?

If all of his trainees are like the person he saw fighting, maybe this whole experience won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Adam's tempted to light the balding Kaelen man on fire. He's forgotten his name, it was said when he first interacted with him; it might be Bradley or James or something stupid like that. He doesn't really care about the idiot's name. He wanted to throw the man up against the wall and shoot a couple of fireballs at him, or break one of the ugly dark green chairs over his head and watch the man's clothes catch on fire. If you couldn't tell already, Adam's annoyed. He doesn't want to be here. He really doesn't.

The general gist of the basically one sided conversation had been that Adam is to train six new abnormals that they have 'collected' after the last month and go on at least two covert missions.

Such a high number of older trainees is very unusual, hence they have decided they are worthy of their own training group. It wouldn't surprise him if they view this as training for him and Chase and Bree also. Looks like he's training that person from earlier, the one who was screaming at the guards to let them go or they'll (most likely) hurt them. Fun.

The higher ups claim that due to his well rounded experience with fighting on the front-lines with remarkable strength and with more covert missions, he will be good at this.

Adam thinks that his own face very plainly said bullshit for him. The man looked nervous.

He loves it when they're scared of him.

He smiled when the idiotic man tried to make a funny joke. He was oozing respectfulness that was fake but seemed real to the man. Said the script. "Yes sir." and "Okay, sir", and "Right, sir".

They'd forced copies of the folders of his soon to be students into his arms, and told him he had an hour and a half to analyze them for a refresher that Adam actually really needed. (He's not like Chase or Bree who can retain information quickly, he needs time to process important information sometimes.) They put him into one of the four smaller training complexes, right into the meeting room of it. They did the same to Chase and Bree, but he doesn't know where they are. The room he's in is a bland peachy color and the carpet is an extremely ugly shade of brown, and the room is square but large. There's one large window with ugly, thick white shades hanging across it, blocking out the light. The room is attached to a small indoor pool area.

Fire erupted from his fingertips at one point during the conversation, and he relished the sudden burst of comforting heat. Adam doesn't get burned by fire (it's another one of the many perks of being a Fire Bender) so he's safe. He smirked when he saw the balding man pale, his dark green eyes growing comically wide with fear.

Bree is to train five of the new Abnormals, and Chase has to train seven of the new Abnormals.

The Abnormals that Adam have to train are named Ashley Warrick, Michelle Abernathy, Alfie Deyes, Victoria Parker, Sarah Haws, and Tyler Oakley. Ashley, Tyler, Michelle, Victoria and Sarah Haws are all from Kaelen. Alfie's from Zorth.

The Abnormals that Bree have to train are named Gabriella Henderson, Alexander Mattice, Stephanie Warrick, Connor Franta and Deanna Jackson. They're all from Kaelen, oddly enough. So they don't have accents. That's good for Bree. She won't have a hard time understanding them.

The Abnormals that Chase have to train are named Katherine Mattice, Joe Sugg, Dan Howell, Zoë Sugg, Phil Lester, Troye Sivan and Caspar Lee. Katherine's from Kaelen, while Dan, Joe, Zoë and Phil are from Zorth, while Troye is from Juran, and Caspar is from Roarauck, the southern part of Roarauck, not the northern. Adam feels a little bad for Chase. He'll have to get used to all of those accents. But he'll get used to it quickly. Chase's good at adapting to things like that.

He sits at the large oval table, choosing the seat at the far end of the table, near the few counter tops with a sink attached. He can see out of the window from his seat, look at some of the government sky scrapers.

Adam puts his feet up on the table, not giving a monkey's butt about "proper behavior". He opens the first file from his stack of papers, the one that reads Michelle Abernathy. The text is all type written. He has a folder like this somewhere, granted his one will be a lot bigger. So will Bree and Chase's.

Adam sighs heavily, running his fingers through his hair before starting to read the information again.

* * *

 **Footnote #1: This is a reference to the season two episode "Avalanche!", where Chase gets caught in that Antarctic snowstorm and gets trapped under a large mountain of snow.**


End file.
